metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid (2020 film)
Metroid was a Sci-Fi Horror movie released June 7th, 2020. It was directed by Ridley Scott and produced by James Cameron, with Michael Bay as lead special effects artist. Nintendo was in close communication. Samus Aran is played by UFC Legend and WWE Superstar Ronda Rousey. The movie is based off of the events from Metroid Zero Mission. It began the Metroid Cinematic Universe. The film was rated PG-13 for Intense Violence, Mild Language, and minimal Blood and Gore. Plot The Galactic Federation attempts to attack the Space Pirate place of operations on the planet Zebes before the Zebesians can clone Metroids using beta radiation. The attack was unsuccessful, and as a last measure they send mysterious bounty hunter Samus Aran. She lands on Zebes. After acquiring her missle upgrade, she is attacked by a giant cyclopsoid worm named Deorem, where she obtains her charge beam ability. After she enters Kraid and activates the ziplines, she is attacked by a creature named Mua. She then meets face to face with Space Pirate General Kraid, a titanic overweight lizard with twig like arms that uses his claws and belly (projectiles) as his weapons. She then enters Norfair and finds her path blocked by two giant grubs, which she then destroys and moves on, coming to a room where a third grub is entangled. Not wanting to kill the incapacitated creature in fear of being stuck in the room, she decides to free the creature due to the fact it will clear a path for her. This was a mistake, because the creature became a giant wasp named Imago. After killing this beast, she continues on to an unnamed territory similar to Norfair. She is surprised by her arch nemesis, a dragon named Ridley who was appointed lead general of the Space Pirate Militia by commander Mother Brain. She has not seen Ridley since the attack on K2L, and goes berserk in a fit of revenge, not taking long to destroy Ridley. She enters Tourian and is attacked by Metroids. After wiping them out, Samus enters a room blocked off by several barriers and turrets. After making it through, she finds the mutated Aurora Unit Mother Brain, and after destroying her, barely escapes after the self destruct initiation. She is attacked and her ship comes down, her suit and upgrades all inoperable. Armed with only an energy pistol and her blue skintight Zero Suit, she storms into the Mothership and finds her way to Chozodia. After fighting a simulation of a Chozo Warrior, she gains all of her upgrades back and goes back through the ship, laying Space Pirates to waste. She comes across and destroys Mecha Ridley and leaves the planet. The movie ends with Ridley's mutilated body being cybernetically repaired, hinting towards a sequel Prime film. Ronda Rousey's Role Back in 2016, Ronda Rousey said she would play Samus Aran if there was a Metroid movie, saying it would be "Badass". The public did not know she already landed the role December 17th, 2018 and the movie was already in the works 2 years prior. No information was revealed, even leaked, until mid and late 2019, with a trailer dropping early 2020. Brie Larson Captain Marvel Star Brie Larson stated she would play Samus as well. It was revealed this was a hint that she was in consideration for the role that was handed to Ronda. Nintendo, Cast and Crew Vs. WWE Studios With Ronda as the lead role, WWE Studios wanted rights to the movie. The cast and crew, along with Nintendo, fought with WWE Studios and won, but WWE was given the right to advertise the movie on Monday Night Raw and SmackDown! Live. Reception The movie made double it's budget in theaters. It was certified fresh by Rotten Tomatoes and Metroid fans were highly impressed with the movie. Category:Movies Category:Metroid Cinematic Universe